redemptorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eshquon
thumb|400pxAbahachi "Eshquon" Zabijająca Wewnątrz Klasa: '''Druid/Nieujarzmiony '''Status: Martwa Charakter: '''Chaotyczny dobry '''Przynależność: Plemię Dzikiej Grzywy / Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni Znana rodzina: Taralana (siostra) Eshquon z plemienia Dzikiej Grzywy była druidką Matki Ziemi. Przebywała na terenie Tundry Borean, potem Ziem Smoków wspierając działania Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni. Najczęściej spotykana w postaci szarej, zielonookiej lwicy. ''Wygląd Zewnętrzny: '' Jawiła się jako niewysoka Shu'Halo o śnieżnobiałej z natury sierści. W praktyce, była ona jednak często poszarzała od kurzu i miejscami brudna od ziemi i trawy. Taurenka wyglądała na młoda, choć z pewnością nie dziecko. Pysk całkiem przyjemny, zdobny w dwoje zielonych oczu i leniwy uśmiech. Na czoło i grzbiet opadała w nieładzie ciemna grzywa, niekiedy splatana, przybrana kolorowymi nitkami, piórkami, czy innym badziewiem. Gdzieś spomiędzy włosów wyłaniały się drobne, jasne rogi. Przy dobrych wiatrach widać też było subtelny tatuaż, popełniony w dole brzucha, niemal na kości miednicznej. Przedstawiał on odcisk łapy, najprawdopodobniej kociej. Najczęściej nosiła się w szerokich, luźnych tunikach bądź sukniach, które plątały się przy kopytach. Nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakoby miałaby się wstydzić swego ciała. Czasem było widać więcej, czasem mniej, bywała nawet prowokująca, choć wszystko to w imię wygody i upodobań. Ostatecznie przestawiła się na obcisłe, dopasowane do ciała, skórze. ''Charakter i Zachowanie: '''Chaotyczny dobry '– mimo, że zdawała się być przyjazną i dobrą osobą, bywały sytuacje kiedy Esh nie liczyła się z radami innych i kroczyła wyłącznie własną ścieżką. Można było pokusić się o osąd, że jej niekiedy specyficzne zachowanie wynikało z faktu, że „żyje we własnym świecie”. Lata spędzone w samotności, a raczej w towarzystwie dzikich zwierząt, na wielkich otwartych przestrzeniach sprawiły, że taurenka wszędzie czuła się swobodnie, jak u siebie. Nie zajmowała dużo miejsca, chowała się po kątach, przesypiała całe dnie, błąkałą się po tundrze polując bądź szukając wrażeń. ''Historia Postaci: Niewinność Urodziła się w dolinie Mulgore jako wesołe, energiczne dziecko. Nadano jej imię Abahachi, termin ten był nazwą własną i oznaczał „dzikie serce”, jakie zobaczono w małej shu’halo. Była córką wojowników, którzy zginęli nim dziewczynka skończyła 7 lat. Wtedy też trafiła pod opiekę jednego z druidów plemienia Dzikiej Grzywy. Zaszczepił on w niej potrzebę bliskiego kontaktu z Matką Ziemią, wziął za rękę i poprowadził ścieżką druida. Taurenka chętnie chłonęła nauki, choć była trudna do ujarzmienia i opanowania. Głównym filarem jej edukacji było szlifowanie zdolności leczenia i uzdrawiania. Nie była w tym kiepska, ale ciągnęło ją do czegoś innego. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwała lekcji, które pozwolą jej łączyć ducha z naturą dzikich zwierząt. Kończąc okres dzieciństwa była już całkiem dobrym uzdrowicielem. W bardzo szybkim czasie opanowała sztukę łączenia się z duchem kota co spowodowało, że więcej czasu spędzała jako lwica, niż taurenka. Czas nie przerwał swojego biegu i w końcu stało się jasne, że prawdziwym powołaniem dziewczyny nie jest leczenie, a doskonalenie swoich druidycznych mocy, które znacząco podnosiły jej skuteczność w walce. Powalała na łopatki nie jednego ze swoich rówieśników i wciąż, wciąż pragnęła być lepsza i silniejsza. A większą siłę zapewniła by jej postać niedźwiedzia, której opanowanie było cały czas przed nią. Zdziczenie Wielki dzień stał się tragicznym. Pierwszy raz przekształcona w niedźwiedzia nie opanowała dzikiego instynktu. Jej jedyna rodzina, młodsza o trzy lata siostra Taralana, zginęła od zadanych ran. Opiekun pomógł zmienić taurence formę, nie umiał jednak uleczyć jej skrzywdzonej psychiki. Abahachi przybrała nowe imię, Eshquon, które oznaczało „zabijającą wewnątrz” i opuściła wioskę. thumb|left|314pxDługi czas, bo kilka dobrych lat mieszkała w samotności, gdzieś na uboczu, z daleka od swoich przyjaciół i innych shu’halo. Przez jedną zimę odwiedzał ją znajomy z dzieciństwa. Łączyło ich nawet coś więcej niż zwykła zażyłość. Tauren zniknął pozostawiając dziewczynę w głębokim smutku, który doprowadził do pogłębienia rany sprzed lat. Esh nie stroniła wtedy od mocnych wrażeń pomagających jej uporać się z bólem i strachem. Przemierzyła niemal cały Kalimdor narażając niepotrzebnie życie i psując nerwy orczym łowcom. Przełomem stał się dzień w którym nie zdołała umknąć i została zraniona oraz schwytana. Upolowana Esh spojrzała śmierci w oczy kiedy nie będąc w stanie zmienić swej lwiej formy na taureńską przyglądała się skórowanej panterze. Łowcy dostrzegli druidyczne symbole na sierści kota i oszczędzili go. Oswajanie Eshquon wróciła do Mulgore, do swojej dawnej wioski. Nikt już nie pamiętał o wypadku z przeszłości. Wszystko miało się ułożyć, wrócić do normalnego, spokojnego rytmu. Duchy miały jednak inne plany. Pewnej nocy taurenka spakowała się i popłynęła statkiem na Northrend gdzie przyłączyła się do Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni w charakterze leczącego. Nieoczekiwanie spotkała tam też miłość swojego życia, szamana Malakhaia Skychasera, który miał być tylko ciekawym epizodem w jej życiu, a stał się jednym z najważniejszych jego aspektów. Dzięki tej wyprawie poznała też Alaque, młodą szamankę, która stała się jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zawdzięczała jej nie tylko wsparcie i mile spędzone chwile. Szamanka przeprowadziła na Esh skomplikowany rytuał, który wyleczył ciało i organizm druidki z niewidocznych ran nabytych w czasie samotnych lat. Jej nowym domem stała się wioska Taunków, północnych kuzynów taurenów. Ta niewielka społeczność tak bardzo przypadła do serca taurence, że ta postanowiła osiedlić się tam na stałe. Ale Dach Świata przyniósł też cierpienie. Zaginięcie przybranej siostry, jaką była Alaqua, śmierć jej brata, taurena imieniem Nootau, konflikt z Attalnathim, bratem Malakhaia, zniszczenie Taunka’le przez Plagę. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Eshquon znów zaczął ogarniać dojmujący smutek. Dopiero uwolnienie ziemi Taunków i wypędzenie Plagi z boreańskiej tundry podniosły druidkę na duchu. W końcu Ofensywa przeniosła się na Ziemie Smoków, gdzie Esh wciąz walczyła w szeregach Ofensywy. Był to jednak trudny dla niej okres. Malakhai coraz częściej znikał, w siedzibie wojska pojawiła się jego była żona, morale podupadały. Nic więc dziwnego, że druidka chłonęła każdą sympatyczną relację z kimś innym. Zaprzyjaźniła się więc z łowcą taunka - Uthą, a później zaopiekowała się taurenką, która w skutek utraty pamięci, wzięła Esh za swą matkę. Choć relacja ta od razu wyglądała na patologiczną (taurenki były w zbliżonym wieku), farsa trwała i zbliżała do siebie obie druidki. Quana (bo tak było na imię przybranej córe Esh) była nieocenionym wsparciem, gdy tamta dowiedziała się o zdradach Malakhaia, a zarazem o jego odejściu. Smutek i żal, jakie ogarnęły taurenkę, były nieprzeniknione. Długo trwała w tłumionej emocji do tego szamana, przez co stała się nieprzyjemna i zgorzkniała. Tylko Quana zaznawała jej ciepła i troski. Aż nadszedł dzień bitwy o Bramę Gniewu. Widmo śmierci sprawiło, że Eshquon i Malakhai stoczyli pojednawczą rozmowę. Nie wrócili do siebie, jednak stosownie się pożegnali. W tym też czasie Quana odzyskała pamięć i wyznała swą wiedzę Esh. Choć fikcja ich relacji została rozwiana, uczucia pozostały. Druidki ruszyły na bitwę ramię w ramię, walczyły wspólnie, niczym siostry by razem ulec śmierci i oddać ducha Przodkom. Tak zakończył się żywot Eshquon, zginęła w walce, z przyjaciółmi u boku, w imię dobrej sprawy, spełniona. Jej duch trafił na wieczną sawannę, gdzie żadne zło i nieszczęście, nie zmąci leniwego snu szarej lwicy. ''Plotki i Pogłoski: *Po takich przejściach i tylu latach w samotności z pewnością musiała mieć nie po kolei w głowie. *Należała do licznego grona kochanek Malakhaia, ba.. była nawet "Pierwszą Damą Haremu". *Mówi się, że w jej przeszłości pojawiło się już dziecko, kto wie.. może na Kalimdorze ma swojego potomka. *Należało uważać kiedy przebywała w zwierzęcej formie, podobno nie panowała nad pierwotnymi instynktami. Choć to raczej była kocia złośliwość. *W trakcie oblężenia Taunka'le przez Plagę nie chciała opuścić wioski. Taki z niej bohater, czy spieszno jej było oddać ducha Przodkom? *Kiedy zmienił się dowódca zwiadu Esh grzecznie podziękowała i odeszła z oddziału z tylko sobie znanych powodów. *Tak na prawdę nie było z niej w ogóle pożytku. Jak to kot śpi, śpi, śpi i się leni. *Swego czasu nosiła przy sobie słoik z mnóstwem świetlików. Kategoria:Taureni